Fun on A Stormy Night
by VanillaSpice22
Summary: A one shot I wrote back in the summer of 2008 about Jommy! Smuttyness.


_It was late and they both sat in the dark studio just staring at each other with love in their eyes. "lets go babe." Tommy spoke quietly as Jude nodded "I'm up" they both continued in their spots and began to doze off as he quickly stood fighting the sleep from his eyes._

He smiled as he looked down at her sleepy form. "Come on Harrison, let me take you home." Jude groaned out and spoke "yours or mine?" Tommy grinned "mine if you get up now." Jude arose to her feet smiling as Tommy led them out to the lobby. "Oh wow Tommy look." She pointed outside to see gushes of water pouring down. Jude looked a bit horrified as the weather continued in its state.

Tommy pulled her closer to him as he said "You ready to make a run for it Harrison?" Jude smiled and nodded wrapping her arms around his waist as they ran out the door into the pouring rain. Tommy unlocked her side of the car first letting her in. As he fought against the rain pouring down onto him in buckets. Jude reached over and unlocked his door.

Tommy started the engine and pulled out of the lot. As they drove down the watered down streets of Toronto Jude grabbed hold of his arm tightly as she heard a crash of lighting, the sky lit up in all its glory then flashed back to darkness. The windshield wipers went back and forth quickly as they made it to his apartment.

After they made it inside the dark house Tommy took off his and her jacket and hung them up on his coat rack. He turned on the light there in the entry hall and then led them both through the kitchen and to the laundry area. He pulled off his shirt and threw it in the wash machine and handed Jude a white button down dress shirt with a pair of his emerald green boxers to change into as he continued undressing himself.

Jude started to head off with the clothing but was stopped. "Oh no Jude, you are not dripping all the way to the bathroom." Jude frowned and spoke "Well I'm not dressing here." Tommy smiled "Its nothing I haven't seen before." Jude nodded and then slapped him on the head in a feisty way." Tommy" she cried. He smiled puling her to his now only boxer clad body.

He pulled her lips to his making her moan out. The softness of his luscious lips always got to her. Grabbing hold of her wet jean clad waist he lifted her up onto the washer. Still not breaking the kiss he ran his hands up her back pulling the wet red tank top away leaving her in a yellow lace push up. Tommy began to unhook it then let it fall off. Jude pulled him closer to her by wrapping her arms around his neck.

His hands grasped her small breasts gently cupping them In his hands. Tommy broke the kiss moving down to her neck as she called out. She began moving her hands over his body down to his boxers pulling them down with her feet. As they fell to the floor Tommy reached to her jeans undoing and pulling them down her legs.

Just as he was about to move down to her center Jude spotted him and pulled him back up to her. She jumped down from the washer and spoke with a raspy voice." Get up there now." Tommy obeyed. Jude bent down and quickly took him into her mouth making him grunt from the unexpectedness. She began to move her tongue down his base then slowly back up to his tip.

She gently sucked on his tip making him growl "Jude…baby come on." He spoke breathing a little faster now. Jude smiled and quickly deep throated him. As she came back up on him she began to hum "Pick Up The Pieces" lowly. Tommy was to busy in his bliss to even notice. All he noticed was that it felt good.

As she took her mouth away from his still growing member Jude noticed a little bit of pre-cum slowly coming out. She lapped it away before taking him back in her mouth. This time she quickly deep throated him and reached back to softly tickle his ball sack. As she tickled and continued bobbing her head Tommy grabbed hold of her hair grasping it in his hand.

With that one last tickle sending him to the last stages before coming he quickly stopped her. Though it was a little hard. Jude looked up smiling before she saw his face. "We never decided if you minded if I..came in." Jude cut him off knowing what he meant by grabbing his rock hard penis and sticking it back in her mouth. As she bobbed up and down she began slowly grinding her teeth up his shaft sending him over the edge. As he exploded into her mouth she swallowed it quickly before coming back up to his face.

Tommy looked content and full of glory as she kissed him on the lips before pulling away. Tommy got down from the washer before letting Jude take his place. He bent down to her center placing small kisses on and around her inner thighs that blazed with heat.

Jude cried out with want in her voice. "Tommy..please just eat me." Tommy grinned before asking "Now when did we get so dirty talking?" He asked coming back up to her face. Jude squirmed atop the cold metal of the wash machine before wrapping her legs around his bare waist and locking them tightly.

She moaned as he continued to look at her wanting an answer. "Tommy" He smiled leaning up to her ear. "I like it." Jude smiled as she panted out "Please" Tommy nodded kissing her earlobe before making his way down to her stomach. She leaned back on the washer giving him better access before feeling his tongue lap inside her.

This catching her off guard made her jump out of pleasure. Tommy smiled and began to suck at the hood of her clitoris. Jude yelped in pleasure before resting the bottom of her feet on his shoulders. Tommy lifted her up placing his hands under her bottom and pulling her closer to his face. He inserted his index and middle finger into her beginning to thrust them in and out making her call out "Tommy" loudly.

Right as he felt her walls contrasting onto his finger he stopped his thrusting and licking before looking up at her now annoyed face. "If you wanna come tell me baby, or else I won't know." Tommy encouraged just wanting to hear her talk dirty to him and for him once again. Jude groaned as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her again. "You like that" Tommy questioned as he slowed down his pumping waiting for Jude's answer. "Oh..yeah I do baby." She moaned before thrusting her hips onto his moving fingers. "I'm close Tommy…oh Yeah…Like that…OH DON'T STOP!" She called as Tommy grinned watching her hips begin bucking against his fingers radically. "Im..Im Cumming Tommy. TOMMY" she screamed as her juices released onto his fingers.

Tommy smiled as he stood up pulling his fingers out of her making her sigh out loudly. He pulled them up to his lips and sucked them clean before pulling Jude up to him and kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck running her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance which he more than willingly granted.

As she wrapped her legs around his waist he broke the kiss leaning up to her ear and biting down on it before asking "What do you want?" Jude smiled pulling away from him and saying "Fuck Me Hard" Tommy smiled before leaning forward into her and reaching for the washer knobs. He turned one to "Spin Cycle" before pressing start on the digital screen and looking at Jude smiling as she felt the washer begin to move under her.

With her clit pressing against the washer she started to feel the vibrations when Tommy quickly rammed into her." Do Me Tommy, Do me hard" she gasped. Tommy began thrusting as he hit her G Spot. Jude moaned before yelping out as he continued.

As he felt her walls contrast around him he picked up his pace knowing she was close. " I'm gonna come Tommy" He began pumping in and out of her as she growled when she felt herself go over the edge.

Tommy still showing no sign of release continued his fast pumping as Jude spoke out in pleasure " That dick feels so good in me…yeah" Speeding up a bit Tommy moaned out unwillingly. "Fuck me Tommy" Tommy stopped his thrusting and pulled Jude's legs tighter around his waist before pulling her up and carrying her into the living room sitting down on the couch.

Tommy pulled out of her and stood the two up "Go lean against that wall baby." he instructed as she did what was told of her.

As he positioned himself at her entrance she leaned down to where her hands were supporting her body and leaning against the middle of the wall instead of the top if she was standing straight up. He entered her quickly as he started up his rapid pace She began to breathe heavy again as he continued. "Spank me Tommy" she panted as he picked up his pace a little more.

He did as she wished slapping his hand down onto her ass making her yelp out in pleasure. "Like that" he asked as he repeated his move. Jude moaned as she began meeting his thrusts by moving backwards onto his erection. "mm hmmm" Tommy rested his hands on the wall and began to thrust into her with no pace just rough and fast.

"Does…Does that big hard dick wanna come Tommy." Jude panted. He growled as he quickened his pace even more. They both were on the brink of orgasm and needed their satisfaction. As she continued to moan out Tommy felt her walls contrast as he began throbbing. He slipped out by mistake as Jude was being sent over the edge crying out. Just the sound sent him over making him spill out all over her back.

Tommy pulled her up to him picking her up due to her weakness though he was in the same state of pleasure and carried her up to his room. Placing her naked form under the covers before crawling in with her.

Just as she rested her head on his shoulder another strike of lighting hit, lighting up the sky making her jump and get closer to Tommy. "It's ok girl." Tommy cooed as he brushed her short golden locks out and away from her forehead before kissing it gently. " I love You" she whispered before shutting her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck loosely letting her elbows rest on his chest.

"I love You too." Tommy spoke smiling as they fell into a deep sleep tangled together almost as one. 


End file.
